


A Collage of You

by ADestielFanGurl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADestielFanGurl/pseuds/ADestielFanGurl
Summary: Running from those who hurt you. Finding love somwhere new. What will you do to protect the ones you love?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Bare feet fly silently through the forest, branches violently catching and tearing the thin fabric of the cotton gown. Beams of light cut through the trees, trying to spot where you hide. Shouting can be heard behind you as you beg your legs to move faster, if they catch you... You're as sure as dead or worse. 

"Oi! Where'd yah go? Come back (Y/n), we ain't gonna hur'cha. Promise." The voices are closing in as you begin to tire. Hope dwindling by the second as freedom seems to just slip from your grasp, there's no where to run. Your lungs burn as you will yourself to run faster. Then, up ahead, you see a path up the face of the mountain. Stopping to catch your breath you weigh your options. On one hand, there might be a cave or something to hide in. On the other, there's not much cover, you'd spotted in an instant. 

'Fuck it, gotta try something', you think as you prepare to make a mad dash for the path. Then, everything is quiet, no wind, no yelling. It puts you on edge as you crouch down low, scanning the trees around you. Your chest feels tight as you wait for the slightest noise. CRACK. You dash away as hands grasp the empty space you were just in. The sudden jump forward knocks you off balance a bit and you stumble forward slightly before getting your footing and sprinting away, feet barely touching the ground. 

As you make your way haphazardly up the path you dare a glance behind you. Ten men, in dark military uniforms chase after you, gaining on you quicker than you thought. You spot an opening at the top of the path and throw yourself towards it, slamming your shoulder into the wall and bouncing off of it like a doll. You brace yourself as your shoulder, then again, slams into the floor, your body skidding across the rocks, the sharper bits cutting into your arm. Your vision blurs with tears as you lift yourself up, trying to run deeper into the cave. 

Suddenly the air changes, heavier and maybe muskier, like it's stale but not yet stagnant. You don't hear the yelling behind you anymore so you bravely look up to see all the men on the ground, violently thrown down as if they hit a wall. Some of them stir and you want to run, but your body won't move, past to point of exhausted you're surprised you can stay awake. They notice you and take tentative steps forward before completely stopping, as if held back by some unseen force. They throw heated glares toward you before grabbing their unconscious partners and hauling them off. 

You sit there a moment longer, waiting to see if its a trick. Maybe they think your stupid and will follow them. After a good while you decide they actually did leave, and thank the stars above that whatever stopped them was there. As you lay back, darkness clouding your vision you hear a deep voice before passing out. 

".....Stay....Determined...." 

_________________________________________________


	2. Sage or Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where you meet a Goat King, drink tea, and prepare for a new story.

You wake up in a soft bed, blankets tucked up around you. A little disoriented, you sit up and peer around cautiously. 'Ok, need to check injuries then figure out where I am and who has me. Damn this bed is soft....' You are startled out of your thoughts by footsteps outside of the room. As you listen you check your arm and freeze up. 'T-the scratches... They are gone.' The door opens up and you drop back against the pillows, hoping to pretend to sleep so whoever walked in will leave you alone. Something soft brushes against your forehead, brushing the (H/C) locks out of your face. 

You hear a deep chuckle and your eyes fly open, coming face to face with a giant goat man. His fur is snow white, his beard a bright yellow, and deep brown eyes look down at you, warm and wise. As you stare at each other, he seems to grow uncomfortable, eyes darting away as he straightens up. You sit up in bed as he moves, never taking your eyes off him. "Howdy, I am Asgore, King of Monsters. I found you just inside our barrier and brought you to one of the rooms here in the castle and had your wounds healed as best they could be. Might I inquire your name, young one?"

You stare at him a moment longer before trying to clear your throat. It had been many years since you talked last, God knows how your voice sounds. "..." Your eyes go wide as you clutch your throat. No sound came out as you tried again, louder this time, just a painful noise that could only be described as a whine. Asgore stares at you worriedly, "Young one, can you not speak? Maybe some tea would help your throat, would you care for some? All I have is Golden Flower tea but I am sure you will like it. There are some clothes in the closet, get dressed. I will be waiting outside and will escort you to the tea room." He stands with a soft glance at you and leaves, closing the door softly behind himself. 

Once you get the motivation needed to get up, you find yourself at the closet looking at an assortment of striped shirts and jeans. After sorting through it, you find most of the shirts are to small for you, spare a few bigger t-shirts. A pare of jeans that just slightly hang off your waist. As your search continues you find a (F/c) hoodie and smile. 'Thank my lucky stars.'

Fully dressed and mostly awake, you open your door. Asgore stands a few feet away, staring out a window. You walk up to him slowly, still weary of the monster before you. His head turns to you slightly and he smiles, "Follow me young one, the tea is almost ready."

You follow him down the hallway, listening to the soft humming coming from Asgore as he walks happily. The song, though unfamiliar, makes you smile as you feel the emotion behind it. After waking for a few minutes, he turns into a spacious room, a table and a few chairs in the middle, the floor covered in yellow flowers, all but the walkway. A smaller door on the opposite end of the room and huge windows on the walls that let in golden rays of light, making the room feel warm and inviting. "Have a seat, I'll bring the tea. Also, there is someone I would like to introduce to you. She helped with your wounds and would like to talk to you. Now now, there no need to worry, " he smiled, noticing your panicked look, "she's very nice, albeit a little nervous. We aren't going to hurt you." His eyes cloud over with an emotion akin to pitty, but you can't place why. He walks off, humming quietly to himself as he gets the tea ready.

There's a soft, quick knock at the door behind you. Asgore calls to enter and a small yellow dinosaur-lizard comes, in holding a folder to her chest, her glasses perched on her nose, as she keeps pushing them up nervously. "K-King A-Asgore, I brought y-you those files you a-asked for." He turns to her and gently grabs the file from her outstretched claws. " Ah, thank you Dr. Alphys, I hope everything turned out alright?" She nodded and they continued to talk quietly as you looked around the room, trying not to listen in.

Soon enough, Asgore clears his throat and walks over, carrying a tray with three cups and a teapot. Alphys sits down next to me and asgore starts poring the tea. "Would you like any sugar in your tea, young one?" I nod and hold up a few fingers. Alphys stares at you, sipping her tea. You look over at her as she looks away, finding something interesting in her teacup. Asgore sets the cup infront of you, and sitting down, stirs his tea slowly. "Alright, Dr. Alphys, please explain to our guest what you have found out. Then we will go from there on what to do." 

You pick up the cup, a floral aroma softly permeating the air around you. The yellow lizard stares at the cup a moment longer, seeming to collect her thoughts, or try and figure out how to start. "Y-your wounds were very minor, just s-some scrapes and bruises. I do apologise but we had to," she pauses, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she stares at her, now cold, cup of tea, "we had to pull your s-soul out." You stare at her confused. "S-Soul ...?" Your voice comes out rough, throwing you into a coughing fit. They both look at you worriedly, not knowing how to help. Alphys looks up at her king, confusion very prominent. "Do you think they don't r-remember? About souls I mean." He thinks for a minute, his deep voice echoing in the room, "It is very possible. The war was so long ago. Humans more than likely do not even remember us." You nod, taking deep breaths to calm your lungs. "W-what do you mean... By my soul?" He stares at you, a patient smile, but his eyes were dark, clouded with grief and anger. "Perhaps it would be easier if we started from the begining?"

You settle in, slowing drinking the golden tea. You're in for quite a story. 

_________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. Your Author.
> 
> Just realized that some of you may not know the terms used in these types of fanfiction. I do apologise. Here is a brief rundown. 
> 
> (Y/N) - you're name
> 
> (H/c) - hair color
> 
> (F/c) - favorite color
> 
> So, 1090 words but not as long as I planned it. 
> 
> Nevertheless, kinda proud of this chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to try to do atleast a chapter a day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy actually writing this. 
> 
> *Insert funny outro music*
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


	3. UnderTale

"A very Long time ago, our people lived in harmony with your kind. We monsters offered our help training those with magic in their SOUL, teaching them to harness their powers and use them for the betterment of their people."

Asgore stands up, crossing his arms behind his back, and walks over to one of the windows. His eyes clouded by memories, happy and sad. "We thrived, the land was healthy and waters clear. We thought things would be like that forever, but that was not to be." He turned his head, locking eyes with you. Cold and angry, his expression so tired, he stares at you a moment longer, a cold chill crawls down your back. 

"It was a nice day, flowers blooming, birds singing..... On a day like that you think everything is right with the world. Our children were playing in the middle of our little town when it happened. A scream rang out and everyone ran outside. A man stood in the middle of town, the children ran towards us crying as the man dusted his sword off. 'You do not belong here anymore' he yelled, 'this land now belongs to the king. Leave or you will be removed!' I stepped forward, my people running behind me. I told him who I was but he didn't care. He repeated himself and said he would be back again, and if we weren't gone, his army would make sure we would be." 

"What a fool I was to think we could end this peacefully, but i ushered my people towards the mountain, in case war broke our. The strongest of our monsters stayed with me as we waited for the man to come back. Over the horizon, an army marched forward, intent on destroying everything in their path. And at the lead, the man I thought my ally, the human King. After all this time I have forgotten his name, but the image of him, ridding toward me with the purpose of taking my home, stays with me."

Asgore sighed, running a paw down his face. "I should have known better, but my family, my friends, depended on me. The king would not listen to reason, war broke out. We lost many good friends during that battle. We may have magic, but a human SOUL is stronger than all monsters combined. Seven mages pushed us towards the mountain, forced my people into a cave, and with their SOULs, trapped us in here with a magical barrier. We cannot leave unless it is broke. But one of those mages was my student, and used her magic to make a small loop hole in the barrier. Humans with violent intent cannot pass the barrier, only those who seek safety."

I nodded slowly, that's why those men couldn't follow me in here. "Y-you and your people are a-all but myths to us now. Rumors of c-children going missing on this mountain. Not many believe in magic or m-monsters now." You say quietly, trying not to strain your voice. Asgore nods solemnly. You look up at him, your mind trying to connect all the information you have, "How is the barrier... Broken?" He looks at the door, "You wish to know... Then follow me." You stand to follow as he leaves, the yellow lizard girl all but forgotten. 

You both step out into a throne room, flowers cover the ground here as well. You follow him swiftly, staring at his back deep in thought, not noticing your surroundings untill you practically slam into his back. He doesn't move, staring straight ahead. You pause a moment, then step around him slowly. As you tear your eyes from him, you finally notice why he stopped. Coffins. Six of them. Different colored cartoon hearts adorn the lids. Your hand flies to your mouth in a small gasp of air. The coffins are so small..... Kids coffins. Your world starts to spin as you feel a cold air was over you. You don't take your eyes off of them untill you hit the floor. Darkness surrounds you once more. 

You wake up once more in the bed, this time on top of the soft blankets. You sit up slowly, what you just saw rushes back into your mind. You choke back a sob, those kids.... I don't understand..., You look up to a small noise and notice the lizard girl, Alphys?, Fiddling with her phone. She looks up at you and jumps off the chair. "T-Thank the stars your awake. We w-were worried you were going to Fall Down." She rambles on about something or other as you scoot away from her. "F-Fall down?" She stops talking and watches you. "Yeah, don't humans Fall Down too? When a monster Falls Down, we turn to dust. We die. I know humans don't turn to dust but you do Fall Down, Right?" You shake your head. Youve never heard that term before. " No, we get sick sometimes but we don't just fall down. Not usually." She nods and types something on her phone. " Alphys?" You call, startling her once again. "Y-yes?" You stare at your blankets. "What were those coffins?" She sighs softly," I'll go get asgore. He can explain it better." You notice her studder is gone, and you jump towards her, " N-no please. Not yet. I would like it if you told me. Please." You hold her eyes a moment longer and she nods. " Alright. The coffins are exactly what you think. The children that fell down here all went to the king, in one way or another. Seven SOULs made the barrier that keeps us down here. Seven SOULs are needed to break the barrier." 

"But Alphys... There were only six. Does that mean that.... I'm the seventh?!" You start to shake, and she places a clawed hand on yours. "Yes a-and no. Yes you are the seventh soul to make it to the Underground. But no... We cannot use your soul." You look at her confused. "Not that I want you to, but why? Is there something wrong with my SOUL?" She shifts her weight back and forth, debating. "I need to go get Asgore before we tell you any more. I will be right back." She rushes out before you can get another word in. 

Left with your thoughts, you ponder. 'What is going on? I thought once I left that place.... That I would be free. Now I'm here, stuck with monsters underground? Am I stuck? I just ran in can't I just run back out? And SOULs? My SOUL? What's so wrong with me that they couldn't use mine? What did They do to me....?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's me. Your Author. 
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter. I kept deleting it. Neve liked what I did. 
> 
> Finally got it. 
> 
> Thank you for the supportive words. I won't forget you. 
> 
> *Happy author noises*
> 
> Till next time!


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry.

Hello, it's your poor excuse for an author. 

I do apologise, this is not a chapter. 

I do have the next one in the works but my job has been driving me into the dirt lately. 

Poor excuse but one nonetheless. I will make it exceptionally long. Promise. 

Should be up in the next couple of days. 

Again, my apologies.


	5. Time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: torture/blood (minimum at end)

You lay back and stare at the ceiling, pondering life and your very existence. Your memory leaves much to be desired, your earliest memory was of the... Lab. The white walls, white lights, white coats... You don't remember your parents, though you know you had to have them. Countless experiments, test, and procedures. You were one, of twenty five, 'lab rats'; but you were the most important one, from what you heard from the doctors. Something about the newest procedure being a success on only you. You never knew what it was, you were just the test subject. Not exactly privy to any information. 

Life was cold, colorless, and full of pain. Some days you were beaten, some you were starved; on the very bad days... You were passed around, the monsters doing what they pleased. No one there was human, or maybe they were the worst of humanity, you weren't certain. Your body defiled and broken beyond recognition, you had no Hope. Then one day, they made a mistake, careless and stupid they left, leaving the door unlocked. You knew every hallway, every nook and cranny, a perfect escape planned in your mind in an instant and you were off like a speeding bullet. You didn't stop, like hell you were gonna stop. Death or freedom, that's all you knew.

A soft knock at your door breaks you out of your thoughts as you call a hurried 'enter'. Asgore steps in with alphys following, a small tablet in her hand. As the king approaches your bed, you find yourself staring at your hands and cant look him in the eye. There was something wrong with you, not that you wanted them to take your soul but its not a plesant feeling, knowing theres something so bad that no one wants you. 

"Small one, I know alphys has mentioned something about your.... Soul. I will tell you everything I know, but I do apologize, it is not much." He waits as you take in a deep, steadying breath. One.... Two.... Three. You look up at him slowly, "I would appreciate any answers you can give me, King Asgore." He nods and pulls up a chair next to your bed. "When you collapsed at the barrier, i fully intended to take your Soul. You were so close to death I saw it as a mercy. When I pulled it out... Is when I saw it. I called alphys immediately and had her bring her Soul Scanner and any information she had in her lab about Souls. We brought you to this room and I tended to your wounds as we tried to figure out what it was." He holds his paw out and Alphys hands him the tablet, he looks over it a moment and hands it to you. On the screen is a picture of a heart, one of those little cartoon ones, but this one had perfect circle right in the middle. 

"As you can see, there isnt much information we could gather other than this picture, other than there is something there that honeslty shouldnt be." Theres a slight static in the air and you look up to see Asgore stand, his face shrouded in shadow. He opens his cape and reveals a massive red tridant and points it right at you. "Now, there is a massive trace of magic stored in your soul that shouldnt be there. You have no magic but whatever is in your soul does. You will tell me now, who are you? What purpose do you have here with us? And if you lie, I will not hesitate to drive this through your soul before you can even beg for mercy, do you understand me Human?" You attempt to scoot away, getting tangled in the blankets in your confusion and hitting the floor. He steps forward and places the tip of his weapon against your chest, you look towards Alphys but your eyes meet a cold stare and you feel your sins crawl up your back. You look up to meet Asgors eyes, a buring orange and blue, theres no hesitation, just burning hatred and anger. "L-let me explain!" Cold eyes stare at panicked ones, and finally he lifts his weapon. "Talk."

You sit up slowly and untangle the covers from your legs. Watching him carefully, you move to sit on the edge of the bed, worried that any sudden move will end with you skewered like a hotdog on a fork. You sigh softly and run a hand through your hair, "its a long dramatic story... You want the short of it or the whole thing?" He just stares at you silently and you not. "Well I was born to a normal family, ya'know mom, dad, and a little brother. Dad had a bad drinking problem and got in debt with some nasty guys and mom was no better. They sold their own children off to pay their debt," you stare at the floor, more tired than angry. You've had time to get over all of that mess, bigger things on your plate and all...

*Flashback (10yrs old)*

Two children sit together, the oldest holding their little brother close, whispering quietly in the cold room. Dressed in rags falling off their frail bodies, they hold eachother for warmth and comfort. "Its gonna be alright kid, dinner will be here soon and I'll even let you have my cold mush," the oldest says, poking the boys cheek. He laughs quietly, making a face of disgust and they smile at eachother, "t-thats alright.. I dont need your half." They didnt know how long they had been there, but with eachother it wasnt too bad. Someone knocked loudly on their door and the slot opened up, pushing a tray of steaming food through the hole. They both perked up, the boy rushing up and grabbing the tray. He set it between them, the food perfectly cooked and warm. As if in a trance the oldest grabbed a fork and handed the other to their brother. "Eat slowly so you dont get sick ok?" He nods excitedly and they start eating, sighing in utter bliss. The oldest watched as their brother ate, smiling again in what seemed like forever, and slowly pushed more food on his side without him noticing, he was too skinny. 

After they licked the tray clean, the oldest pushed it back by the door and went back to their brother, pulling him in close and humming softly. He hugged them and slowly drifted to sleep, and after a bit, so did they. 

Quietly, as to not wake them, the door opened and two men walked in. The nudged the oldest with their boot, they didnt even stir. "The meds kicked in hard, poor things are so skinny. Almost makes me feel bad," one of the men said lauging. The other picked the boy up and motioned to the eldest. "Hurry up and grab that one, and dont let the boss hear you say shit like that. Joking or not, you show any sympathy, they kill them and you take their place. Remember Joe?" Laughter could be heard again as they walked down the hallway. "Oh is that what happened to Joe?"

Startled awake, the children found themselves tied to two medical tables. Cold metal on their back, only a thin sheet covering them, and people around them. The oldest looks around, "Whats going on? What are you doing?" A man walkes up, dressed in a white lab coat and mask. He stares for a moment then looks at the boy. "Here is the deal. You are subject 078 and he is 079. You no longer have names. Your parents sold you to us, you belong to us." He turns and grabs something off of a table. "Starting today, we will let you decide who goes first, out of the kindness of our hearts. But after that, you take turns." When he faces them again, he has a surgeons blade in his hand, his eyes crinkling happily. "So, who first?" Before the brother can say a word, the older one stares at him, no words are spoken but its understood. They will go first, no matter what.

"Good. Lets get started. Oh, before we begin, one last thing," he pulls back the sheet and presses the blade to their chest, "the procidure only lasts so long, but one noise from either of you, and we will make it last longer. More painful." He stares in their eyes, making sure they understood. "Okay then, lets get started." The blade diggs into their skin, cutting ribbon after ribbon away, blood pooring out and he whispers, "if you pass out, we will move on to your brother. Lets see how long you hold out. How much do you love your brother?"

_____________

Hello, its me, your author. 

I have not abandoned my story!

Just had to fix some ideas i had that just didnt fit. 

I hope you enjoy this chapter, i will try to get the next one out in a timely manner. 

*Excitedly Hoppin*

See you soon, my dears


	6. Chapter 6

For what seemed like a lifetime, the torture continued, switching from one sibling to the other. After the first time they agreed, after much debate and arguing, that the youngest would pass out as quick as possible; the best way to force the "doctor"s hand and have switch. Pretty soon they were figured out, not like it was a solid plan, and the doctors began doing tests separately. 

Time dragged by slowly, they lost track of the days... Months. The boy looked to his sibling, who was leaned against the wall with a blank stare. He crawled closer to them and shook their shoulders, "hey.... Please... Did they do to much this time? Talk to me...." They looked at their little brother and grabbed him, pulling him to their chest and cradling them close. "Shhh," they whispered, petting down his wild hair, "itll be ok. Im fine. It will take a lot more to break me, you know that." He starts shaking, tears streaming down his face, "I dont think I can do this much longer... It hurts so much..." They held eachother tightly, dreading the next time the door opened. 

Slowly, gradually, their brother started acting distant, not talking to them, huddling up in the corner after his tests. When they tried to comfort them, all they got was a glare. It was so bad one day, they fought. Punches were thrown and the guards came in, swinging their clubs and, eventually, separating them. That was the last time they saw their brother. The doctor loved to use him against them still, saying things and making false promises of seeing him again; but as the days dragged on, they lost HOPE.

When the guards came to get them again, things changed. They were waiting patiently, biding time so they could find their brother and escape this hell. The guards grabbed them roughly, pulling them into their feet. As they began to walk out the cell, alarms went off. Flashing red lights and screaming sirens, guards ran by hollering unintelligible words and they were thrown back into their cell. The door slammed but bounced, unnoticed by anyone. Peeking past the door making sure no one saw them, the took their chance and sprinted down the hallway. 

They peeked into every door they dared, barely stopping. They saw kids and adults, panicking in their cells. The ones who saw them run by cried to be freed and others had already slipped into madness, no longer able to be saved. They searched as long as they could but no sign of their brother. With a final look down the hallway, they ran; hiding behind anything they saw to escape being detected. Doctors and guards ran by, shouting and gunfire could be heard echoing through the building. They didn't give the noises any thought, just thanking their lucky stars they could escape and hoping they make it out undetected. 

For what felt like eons, they ran and hid. Peeking in doors and out windows trying to find the exit. The alarm had stopped a while ago and they were certain that their empty cell will be discovered soon. They ran by holding cells, locked rooms, and multiple labs; each one more horrible than the last. Suddenly, static overhead, and a voice so familiar it haunts their nightmares. "Oh dear, did you think you could escape, my dear subject? Oh no, you'll never leave here.... Alive at least. Go back to your cell and I won't kill you. You will be punished but I'll make sure your.... Brother isn't harmed also." They could hear the smug smile he had, the cold eyes scanning the cameras for a glimpse of his "precious subject". They were almost out, they could feel it. They just hoped that their brother would forgive them for leaving him behind. 

The guilt weighed them down as the ran. Legs screaming and lungs burning, but they couldn't stop now. Ahead of them, two double doors swung open, fresh air hit them and they almost stopped and cried. But walking through the door were two guards, neither noticing the teen running at break neck speed at them. As one looked up and spotted them, it was to late, they had already shoved past them and out the door they went. Sprinting towards the dense forest without a second thought, brain running on a flight response to seek shelter and safety. Shouting and dogs behind them, they didn't stop; they were finally out. As if by some miracle, it started to rain. The freezing water feeling like a blessing, soaking through their gown, they never stopped. 

-end flashback-

You sit in the bed, bunching the blankets in your hands as tears stream down your face. Thoughts of your brother spiraling and 'what ifs' drowning out everything around you. A heavy weight is placed on top of your hands and you notice a giant furry paw. You look up and meet Asgores eyes, and you feel your heart clench, the sorrow you see in his eyes reverberating through you. A sob forces it way though your throat and you try to fight it down. Asgore stands and walks to the door of the room. "Take a moment to collect yourself and then meet me in the tea room, we have much to discuss." He takes one final look at your shaking form and leaves. Alphys hands you a box of tissues and smiles softly before following him out.

___________________________

Hello, it's me again. 

So... Oopsie?

I am so sorry. I just switched jobs and I'm getting used to these longer hours. 

Also may have just kinda sorta got stuck on where I wanted this to go.... Heh. 

is anyone even still here? I wouldn't be surprised haha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me. Your Author.   
It's lovely to meet you (if anyone actually reads this garbage I'm gonna try to make)
> 
> This is my first xreader. I've made a few fanfiction but this will probably be the first thing I actually publish. 
> 
> *Que laughter*
> 
> Some generic disclaimers:  
I do not own any characters from Undertale. Toby Fox gets all that credit.  
I do not own you. That's your parents credit. Ha.
> 
> So, this may or may not be a slow burn. The character may or may not have a gender and/or features.   
I have a rough outline of the plot but nothing for certain, just winging it. 
> 
> I love feedback but don't be rude. Don't like it, get off it. 
> 
> *Insert generic farewell*
> 
> Hope you stick with me through this awkward start.


End file.
